Proie d'un jour
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Shin est à la recherche de la princesse parfaite. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait.


_BON-SOIR. Ici Myfanwituesunepsychopathe de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (wtf is that intro) Aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai promis sur Twitter, je m'en prends à ce paaaaaaaaauvre Shin. PAUVRE SHIN ?! VOUS SAVEZ QUE J'AI EU MAHYAR SHAKIRA DANS LA TÊTE TOUTE LA NUIT ?! Et vous savez quoi ? Non. Je n'allais pas rester gentiment avec cette vision d'horreur dans la tête. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Vengeance._

 **Disclaimer :** Shinddha Kory est la victime de Myfanwi, mais aussi la propriété de Seb'. Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar Shaki... Shakeri et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je torture pour le plaisir. Bullia.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le respect est parti se suicider. Dans la prochaine fanfic', je retourne à mon cobaye adoré : Bob Lennon. Et ce sera une deathfic :D Par ailleurs, la fanfiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'a aucun sens, ne cherchez pas XD

 **PROIE D'UN JOUR**

La loi de la nature. C'est ce qui régit notre monde. Elle tue les plus faibles pour privilégier les plus forts. Mais parfois, il arrive aussi qu'elle fasse évoluer les plus faibles pour les transformer en plus forts. Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Shinddha Kory perdait ses écailles. Pour le moment, il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Pour tout dire, chaque année, au printemps, alors que les petits oiseaux commencent à copuler pour s'assurer une descendance, Shin, lui aussi, changeait de peau, un peu comme un lézard. C'était une des particularités des élémentaires d'eau, et, par conséquent, des demi-élémentaires qu'ils avaient engendré.

Si Shin paraissait ne pas s'en soucier, ce n'était pas le cas de Théo, Grunlek et Bob, qui eux, trouvaient des écailles un peu partout. Dans la nourriture, sur les armes, dans les couchettes. Et même s'ils ne disaient rien, Shin voyait bien que ça les agaçait très légèrement. C'est pour cette raison que ce matin, notre héros était parti rejoindre son élément naturel, l'eau, pour se débarrasser des dernières anciennes écailles, afin de pouvoir revêtir son nouvel habit.

Il s'approcha tranquillement d'une petite rivière paisible, puis commença à retirer doucement ses vêtements, les pliant soyeusement sur la rive. Il plongea dans l'eau. Un grand frisson le parcourut alors que son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'eau. Il se sentait presque revivre. Soudain, quelque chose le frôla, en riant. Shin sursauta, avant de plonger, pour regarder ce que ça pouvait être.

Une forme élancée repassa sous lui, avant de remonter à la surface. Shin la suivit, comme hypnotisé. Chez les demi-élémentaires, au moment du printemps, les hormones sont toujours plus fonctionnelles, guidées par le besoin de se reproduire, comme un animal. Sur un rocher, un peu au dessus de lui, dos à lui, une demoiselle se tenait. Pas n'importe quelle demoiselle. Une sirène. Non, ce n'est pas un fantasme sexuel de l'esprit de notre demi-élémentaire. C'était réellement une sirène, avec sa queue de poisson brillant doucement au soleil. Elle chantait d'une voix enchanteresse qui fit battre un peu plus fort le coeur de l'élémentaire.

Elle était grande, ses longs cheuveux blonds humides retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Sa queue rouge-orangée fit frémir notre archer qui s'imaginait déjà au bras de cette princesse. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Bob lui avait déjà donné des conseils de drague, mais c'était surtout pour que LUI prenne la fille face à la naïveté sidérante de son disciple. Il lui avait déjà fait le tour, avec une paysanne sur qui le demi-élémentaire avait eu un coup de coeur.

Mais là, Balthazard Octavius Barnabé n'était pas là. Il allait pouvoir faire de cette demoiselle tout ce qu'il voulait. Il prit son courage à demain, ce n'était pas en restant dans l'ombre de Bob qu'il allait s'assurer une descendance. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Au même moment, deux oiseaux passèrent au dessus d'eux, une biche sortit des fourrés, un arc-en-ciel apparut dans le ciel, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'annonce la plus importante de toute la vie de Shin.

"Mademoiselle..."

Elle ne bougea pas, mais, intérieurement, Shin sut qu'elle l'écoutait, sa position la trahissait. Il commença à triturer ses mains nerveusement, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer.

"Je vous trouve vraiment ravissante. Co... Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?"

Et là, ce fut le pire choc de toute la vie de Shinddha Kory. La demoiselle se retourna, faisant voler ses longs cheuveux blonds derrière elle dans une position qui fit frissonner le demi-élémentaire, dont l'amour pour cette inconnue commençait doucement à émerger. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son visage. Il s'attendait à voir un visage jeune et innocent, qui lui correspondrait parfaitement, à entendre une douce voix féminine, lui caressant le visage, le berçant comme celle de sa maman quand il était petit.

Mais non. Shinddha venait de commettre une grave erreur. En face de lui, se tenait en effet une personne blonde à la queue rouge-orangée. Sauf que c'était un homme, et qu'il avait un bouc. Le choc fut terrible pour notre jeune élémentaire d'eau qui crut un instant que les ténèbres s'abattaient sur lui. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

"Je suis Mahyar Shakira. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi mon chou ?"

La voix grave fit sursauter Shin. Il recula doucement, en marmonnant des bribes de phrases, complètement perturbé, puis il sortit de l'eau et courrut vers le camp, tout nu, en hurlant comme une fillette.

La loi de la nature fait bien les choses. Ce jour-là, un demi-élémentaire d'eau un peu naïf venait de manquer de se reproduire avec un merlien très efféminé, lui brisant le coeur par la même occasion. Plus jamais on n'entendit Mahyar Shakira rechanter pour les mortels. D'après la légende, sa voix s'est éteinte. Pour le plus grand bonheur du peuple sirène.

* * *

 _Voilààààààààààààààààà. Je suis vraiment désolée si votre cerveau a sauté de votre tête XDD Le mien l'a fait XD_


End file.
